


Uncertain Acknowledgement

by Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World/pseuds/Yuri_Shall_Conquer_The_World
Summary: A dilemma that involves two girls who are faced with something painful, Unrequited Love. Mostly Shioriko Focused.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu
Kudos: 24





	Uncertain Acknowledgement

_ It’s painful, so painful. _

Looking at that familiar physique is somewhat suffocating. How much I long to see that other side of the horizon but my hesitation keeps me from going further.

And that’s when it happened. I was at the bathroom alone and started coughing fervently and what came out was a single flower petal. As if that wasn’t enough, the color matches a similar image color to someone with pink hair.

I wanted to cry, to scream and get this heavy sensation off my chest as soon as possible. But in the end I held off my emotions and decided to go home.

I looked up my strange affliction and found the reason for it.

_Hanahaki Disease _

_ It’s a disease which causes it’s victim to cough up flowers or the flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible. If not treated, it is considered fatal. The main reason why this happens is because the victim suffers from one sided/unrequited love. _

Ah.

And with that information, everything had suddenly made sense. All those moments I shared and how much that person had grown and learn how to shine with so much radiance, it was almost blinding.

It seems I have two options to choose from. One, have the person that has taken your affection love you back. Two, surgical removal of the plant, but it will cause the romantic feelings for that beloved person to disappear.

This was rather challenging. I don’t know if I have the heart to even confess to her. A part of me wanted to confess while another part of me is afraid of the response to it.

What should I do is the biggest concern I have right now. Should I just roll the dice and go for the confession or give up these feelings entirely?

* * *

  
I had managed to keep my affliction a secret. I had to be cautious because in the end I don’t want them to find out, especially  her.  


I managed to practice as usual and kept up with everyone. Never have I ever would picture myself to become a school idol with everyone but it made everyday more purposeful and so much fun.

I was pulled out of my unconscious thinking when I started to cough. It instantly brought all the attention to me.

Instinctively I kept my hand on my mouth to prevent the petals from flowing. An echoed responses of _“Are you ok?”_ Or _“Is something wrong”_ rang in my ears.

Out of fear of them finding out, I bolted out of the room to somewhere more secluded. I hid in the farthest bathroom and shut myself in the last stall.

And that’s when I felt something coming back out of my throat and it soon escaped, luckily I positioned myself facing the toilet and I didn’t dirty my clothes.

That’s when I noticed a metallic taste in my mouth, then I noticed what was in the toilet bowl. Pink roses and petals were floating and there was one that caught my eye. An almost fully grown pink rose had stood out like a sore thumb and reminded me of the situation I’m in.

I flushed down the contents inside the toilet and covered it with the lid and sat down. The waterworks had instantly hit me at full force and I desperately held my tongue as I didn’t want to garner attention.

It hurts so much, even when reading a lot of material that focuses on one-sides/unrequited love could never prepare her how painful this was.

So she cried as a way to cope with it a little longer.  
  


* * *

  
Another day had passed and I had closed herself of from the others by working arduously as the student council president. It was somewhat boring and silent since I’m alone but any distraction would be better than admitting the storm that brew inside of me.  
  


And that’s when  she stopped by. The person responsible for this affliction. The person I desperately didn’t want to see because it will be just as painful as this affliction.

She asked if she could help me with the paperwork as a way to speed things up. I instantly said no to her because if I keep looking at her, my feelings will spill out.

She was persistent and I was as well and that’s when I coughed off guard which alarmed her and asked if I was really ok.

I fled and I was sure I heard her call out to me. 

_Not yet, I still don’t want to admit it._ I want to forget about it but I can’t and I have no idea what will happen if I gave up. I was scared of this uncertain future. I escaped to the rooftop in exhaustion.

I coughed even harder than before and an array of pink roses and petals along with a bit of blood was on my hand.

I was interrupted by another figure coming out from the door way that leads to where I am standing and she didn’t even look as tired as I am. The shock made me forget about what was in my hand as it slowly fell out of my grasp.  


I was frozen in place as she kept walking towards me. I was stuck in what I should do and I don’t know if I can continue to avoid this.

“Shioriko-chan, I’ve caught you.” The voice of none other than Ayumu Uehara called out.

“Uehara-san.....” the name which I was dead set on not thinking about came out weakly due to the exhaustion. 

“I’ve noticed something about me in the past few days and I have finally decided to confront it with encouragement from everyone.” She sounded so determined and so sure of herself that it reminded me why I fell for her in the first place.

And she started coughing while covering her mouth and on instinct, I asked her if she was ok. She only smiled and showed me what was in her hands. It was a petal from a purple hydrangea. 

“Do you know, purple hydrangea symbolizes a desire to deeply understand someone.” Another smile but this time her eyes didn’t shine as bright as earlier. “I’ve always wanted to understand you properly from the first time we met and it seems I still don’t understand you as much as I hoped.”

“Uehara-san.... are you saying what I think it is.” I was in doubt, funnily enough even though I can identify people’s strengths and weaknesses yet I fail to grasp at what Uehara-san is implying or simply I don’t know if I can believe it.

“Silly Shioriko-chan, I guess I need to be a little direct” she giggled as if she had heard a funny joke from Miyashita. “Shioriko-chan, I love you.” 

That’s when I closed the gap and tenderly kissed her. Somehow the weight on my chest had subsided and I felt at peace with these fluttering feelings. 

“Thank you so much Ueh— no Ayumu-san” I was happy beyond belief and felt like I was floating on a cloud. “Sorry about the kiss and responding a little later but I really want to say it”

I took a deep breath and replied “I love you too, Ayumu-san”

She was stunned to silence and I guess that had to do with my impromptu kiss and calling her Ayumu. 

“Shioriko-chan...” then she smiled just as bright as the day when I fell for her. “I’m so glad.” I hugged her and she instantly returned it

I yearned to see the other side of the horizon for so long and now that I have seen it, I’ll never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written anything in a while (sorry about that, writers block is brutal) I’ve been browsing to see if any ShioPomu fics have been posted here and nothing new has came up in the past few days. I was hit with inspiration at full force at around maybe 6 or 7 am and wrote this. I like angst because seeing our favorite characters hurting is gonna hurt me more and the resolutions always gets me. (Side note: I’ve always been intrigued by the language of flowers so I researched it a bit. I’ve learned that pink roses symbolizes gratitude, grace and joy but overall it suggests gentleness and that’s when I knew it’s a perfect flower to describe our Ayumu) (Hydrangeas have been a favorite of mine and I was happy I could use that for this fic)


End file.
